


Home

by kxtsukiyuri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, amazing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For me, this thing is like eating a bunch of lemondrops and then a milky candy. </p>
<p>Sugary fluff ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

_I._

 

_Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my ma and pa_

_But not the way I do love you_

_Well, holy moly, me-oh-my, you're the apple of my eye_

_Oh, I never loved one like you_

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I--”

“Yes?”

“Never mind. I lost my

_(resolve?)_

train of thought.”

“Okay. Good night, Dean.”

“G’night, Cas.”

 

_II._

_Maybe surrounded by_

_A million people I_

_Still feel all alone, I wanna go home_

_Oh, I miss you, you know_

 

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I think --”

“Yes?”

“Never mind. I lost my

_(will?)_

train of thought.

“Okay. Good night, Dean.”

“G’night, Cas.”

 

_III._

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_

_Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I think I’m --”

“Yes?”

“Never mind. I lost my

_(courage?)_

train of thought.”

“Okay. Good night, Dean.”

“G’night, Cas.”

 

_IV._

_If only New York wasn't so far away_

_I promise the city won't get in our way_

_When you're scared and alone,_

_Just know that I'm already home_

 

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I think I’m --”

“Yes?”

“I -- I think I’m in love.”

“With whom?”

“I--I -- I can’t --”

“It’s okay, Dean. If you can’t say, you can’t say. It’s fine.”

“But -- but I want to, I’m just

_(petrified? terrified? filled to the fucking rafters with anxiety?)_

scared.”

“Of what?”

“Rejection.”

“...Do you want help?”

“You -- you can’t help, it won’t work out it can’t work out, it just --”

“Dean.”

“...”

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it me?”

“...”

“...”

“...Yeah.”

“...”

_(oh horror oh terror oh holy fucking shit what is wrong with you why did you)_

“-- okay.”

“What?”

“It’s okay. I’m in love with you too.”

“...”

“Dean?”

“Thank you, Cas.”

“What for?”

“Being here. Being you.”

“...”

“...”

“I -- you’re welcome, Dean.”

“Thank you.”

“Okay. Good night, Dean.”

“G’night, Cas.”

 

_V._

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying,_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up that you've got, got it, got it bad_

 

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“I’ve been mulling it over for a while, and it’s kind of been stuck in my head, but I’ve got a question.”

“Shoot.”

“You wanna get married?”

“...”

“Dean?”

“That’s a lot of commitment.”

“If you don’t want to, it’s fine, but I just --”

“I’ll take it if you’ll be there to help me, though.”

“You… you will?”

“Definitely. We’re in love, remember? People do crazy things when they’re in love.”

“... Did you just quote _Hercules_?”

“Why, yes. Yes I did. Thank you for noticing.”

“So… it’s a yes?”

“Yeah. I think so.”

“Okay. Good night, Dean.”

“G’night, Cas.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
